Forget Me Not
by Bi Ming
Summary: He loved me...yet he still left. I loved him too, but it was only until the very end until I realized that. How stupid I had been.
1. Foxglove

**My first Vocaloid fanfiction. Rated T for implications of sexual activities and character death. Remember to R&R. Vocaloid does not belong to me. Peace! **

_His smile..._

Gone.

_His signature mop of electric blue hair..._

Gone.

_That blue scarf I gave him?_

Buried in the ground with him.

Kaito Shion, on an icy December morning had died. The police had confirmed that the death had been a suicide. Death by hanging. His roommate found him, dangling from the closet rod, his signature blue scarf knotted around his neck.

It wasn't fair. He left ME. He promised... He told me that he would never leave me. Gone were the outings to the ice cream parlor, the place he loved most for its abundance of the frosty treat he craved. He'd always drag me there, and declared to me one day that he'd discover a leek flavored ice cream and name it after me. That day never came. Gone were the feeling of his long fingers threading through my teal hair. Gone were the sweet nothings that were whispered in my ear, every single day. Even his ocean blue eyes, those eyes that I fell in love with, were gone forever.

It was his sweet child like innocence that drew me to him in the first place. Of course he was no child, and although he could be a huge pervert when he wanted to, it was that endearing sweetness that always made me smile on even the darkest of days. One night, we were both lying on top of my bed after our recent _activities_, and I'd asked him quietly "Will you ever leave me ?". He'd looked at me for a long time, and for a second I was afraid that it would be answered by a long and awkward silence, but instead, he said, "I won't ever leave you, Miku. I promise,". I was content after that, snuggling into his nude body and allowing sleep to take over.

How foolish I was. Deluding myself into thinking that he would forever be my knight in shining armor, and thinking that we'd both live happily ever after together, just like in those fairytales. I was a fool as well, taking most of the things he did for me for granted. I regret now, hat I never outright told him that I loved him. He said that to me, once, when we were walking alongside the all too familiar river that meandered its way around the park. He said the words ' I love you' to my face, smiling as he did so. I had said "Me too.", but I wondered if it was truly sincere, the way I'd said it, it had sounded fake. He showered me with love and what had I given him? An insincere declaration of my love.


	2. Artemisia

The day of the funeral was bright and warm. Almost as if it was mocking me. Birds chirped and flowers swayed in the breeze. Almost like Mother Nature was blissfully unaware of the death of one of the most important people in my life. Either that or she was trying to piss me off.

I donned a black lace dress and tied black ribbons around my pigtails. My face was makeup free and I stared solemnly into my own reflection. Weeks ago, I'd looked like any normal teenage girl. My cheeks had been pink with a happy flush, my eyes sparkled, and my smiles were about as common as trees. Now, I had plum colored shadows ringing my eyes, a trace of acne on my chin, hollow cheeks and stringy teal hair.

The things my boyfriend's death could do to me. You'd expect me to at least clean up a little, but I wanted people to see what grief has done to me. Not like they'd care.

I drove myself to the church where it was being held, and was the first to arrive. People filed in silently, and I recognized his roommate, Gakupo, walk in. The pews eventually filled up, and I was slightly surprised to see that several people had actually bothered to come. Some of my classmates wandered over to me just to say the same old 'I'm sorry for your loss' and some brushes on the shoulder. The remainder of the funeral rushed by in a blur. Names were exchanged, some more condolences, and by the end of the funeral, everybody had left.

That's when the real grieving began.

I felt myself double over, hand clasped tightly to my mouth, the other clutching the pew so tightly, my knuckles were white. Tears flowed freely from both eyes, while harsh sobs wracked my body. I eventually let go of the pew, stumbling outside into the bright sunlight.

My feet dragged me to the graveyard, where his gravestone was placed. It was piled with bouquet upon bouquet of flowers that smelled so sweet it made my head whirl. Someone even put a tub of blue ice cream there. Somewhere, beneath all the tears and grief, some part of me smiled at that sweet gesture.

Looking at the gravestone with his name carved on it, I knelt down before it. My tears felt hot and sticky as they cascaded down my face, dripping onto my lap. _Why? Why did you leave me? You promised, Kaito! You loved me... didn't you?_

"I- I love you!" I rasped. Why did I refer to him in the present tense? He was dead, buried six feet underneath me, blue scarf and all. I knew my eyes were swollen and red. My cheeks were soaked with tears. I love him, I _loved _him... it didn't matter now. Of all the times to declare my love, it had to be today. When he couldn't even hear me say those words.

_But why? Were you not good enough for me? Or was I not good enough for you? Did you know that what I said wasn't wholly sincere? _

I will never know what drove him to kill himself.

But I do know now, that I truly loved him. I always will.

**Remember, Vocaloid does not belong to me! I felt so sad writing this. This is also my first time writing a tragedy sort of fic. Please R&R! **


End file.
